Smallville: ClarkChloe Candy Confessions
by you-smell-terrific
Summary: A cute short Valentines Day fic about how a game with candy hearts turned into something more romantic between Clark and Chloe. Pure fluffy goodness :D


Candy Confessions

Candy Confessions

"Ugh! Kill me now."

An irritable Clark plopped down on his friend Chloe Sullivan's desk with a long sigh.

Today was the day for hell to take over earth. The day where couples buy each others love through shiny objects and smelly plants. What better way to show your long lasting love for someone then by giving them a bunch of flowers that will be dead within a week.

Today was the superficial holiday otherwise known as Valentines Day.

Normally Clark would be more than happy to join in on the festivities but his not-so-recent break-up with his on and off girlfriend Lana Lang left him one unhappy camper this afternoon.

He knew his best friend and fellow single pal would keep him company. She hadn't really said why her and her once boyfriend Jimmy Olsen had broken up, and he never found a good time to press the issue. Although she tried not to show it, he noticed her staring blankly at her computer from time to time when she thought no one was looking.

"Tell me about it. All this lovey-dovey crap is making me want to hurl."

She looked up giving a knowing expression and he was instantly glad he came. He knew he could always count on her to share his feelings. His ear-to-ear grin matched her own at their mutual agreement.

"Busy?"

He asked as he mindlessly poked a pencil around on her desk. She swiveled in her chair to face him.

"Nope! I was actually just going to take a break since nearly everyone went to lunch."

"Great, because I have the perfect break snack."

He got up and stole a neighboring desk's chair and positioned it next to Chloe. They had a closer than friends relationship so he left a minuscule gap between their knees. They always subconsciously kept a short distance between each other. Being as close of friends as they were meant it was ok to have some physical contact… right?

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the only thing that made Valentines Day worthwhile; candy hearts. He tore into the box and dumped the little delicacies onto her desk. Hearing a snort of laughter, he looked up to see her beaming at him.

_God she is cute._

_Whoa. Where did that come from?_ He quickly brushed that thought away and poked her in the side.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Why yes Mr. Kent I am". She grinned at him. "Only you would light up like a little girl at the sight of candy hearts".

He gave a mock gasp, putting his hand to his chest in an overly feminine way. They both broke out laughing and popped a candy in their mouths.

His gaze returned to the small pile on the desk as he stared dreamily at the various colored hearts.

"What would I do without you…?" he murmured as he tossed two more into his mouth.

"Oh god, should I leave you guys alone?" Chloe said, attempting to sound disturbed. She tried to look serious, but he could see the humor behind her green eyes.

"What??" he asked innocently. "There is no love more sacred than that between a man and his food!" he finished with a laugh.

She smacked him on the arm for being a doof.

"Besides, you're not even eating them right."

She slid a few candies over to her part of the tabletop and read the tiny messages scrawled on each heart silently to herself.

He watched her with a quizzical stare as her face brightened with an 'aha!' expression. With a pleased look she slid a single heart back to him and finished with an over exaggerated wink. Confused, he looked down and read the small note on the sweet.

'fax me'.

He busted out laughing. Usually he tried not to read what they said because of how ridiculous the short messages were. If they didn't taste so good he would probably avoid them all together.

"Now that's just stupid," he said with a smile.

"Oh what. Come on, they're hilarious! What's more romantic than a fax?"

She had trouble getting out the last sentence because she was laughing so hard.

"Come on, you try."

She nudged his pile closer to him and stared on with encouragement. It wasn't often they just got to have fun, and rare moments like this he cherished. Giving in, he searched through his stack and picked out one just as ludicrous as the last. He let out a sigh as he passed over the heart to give off the impression he was annoyed, despite the fact his smile was tugging at his lips to escape.

She looked at him expectantly until he caved. Rolling his eyes, he gave such a large wink that it even caused his mouth to open. She giggled and looked down, reading what he chose. It read 'cutie'.

"Flattering Clark, but is that really the best you can do?"

She picked it up and flicked it, hitting him directly on the forehead. Having an invulnerable friend really could be fun sometimes. She laughed when his eyes crossed in a comical manner, attempting to see it as it bounced off his face.

"Very funny" he said, plucking the candy off his jeans and tossing it into his mouth. He resisted the urge to poke her again and turned slightly so he was facing her better instead.

"Lets see you do better!" he exclaimed in a somewhat offended tone.

She sifted through her bunch, tossing one out of the way.

"Well that one won't work; it's actually true," she finished with a small smile.

He looked down, reading the heart she cast aside.

'My hero'

He couldn't help the small blush that crept over his cheeks. No matter how many times Chloe referred to him as her hero, it still managed to make his heart flutter. He grinned as she nudged him playfully in the shoulder.

She continued looking until her eyes lit up in a devious smirk. She slid a heart over to his side of the desk and finished with a large wink. He glanced down at the candy and read the two simple words printed on it.

'dare ya'

His eyes darted back up to her shining ones. Although she was only joking, his mind wandered in a more serious direction. Clark couldn't deny that he noticed her beauty. Soft features and a smile that could brighten anyone's mood left him feeling light headed. His thoughts drifted back to that time at the Daily Planet. Chloe had kissed him, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

Suddenly he realized their closeness. Their knees were already touching and all he would have to do is bend his head a little, and he could be kissing her.

Blinking, he mentally tried to shake off the thought. He smiled and watched her return to the remaining few sweets. She grabbed another one and followed the same pattern as before; her grin even broader than before.

He gave a small chuckle and looked down to read the heart.

'just once'

Looking back up at her, she gave a large wink and cracked up laughing. A smile that didn't quite reach his eyes crept over his face. His gaze kept sneaking quick glances at her mouth. Her soft inviting lips taunted him, and he felt his fingers itch with the need to caress the small trio of moles on her cheek.

He couldn't help but wish the candy hearts were an invitation instead of a playful game.

Without thinking he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own. His hand instantly found its way to that spot on her cheek he longed to touch. Her eyes widened in surprise and her eyebrows almost shot up to her hairline. Just as quickly though, her eyes closed to savor the moment.

Normally Clark probably would have checked to make sure no one was looking before he starting kissing his best friend in the middle of her workplace, but thinking clearly just wasn't all that appealing at the moment.

The kiss was slow and gentle, but their slightly open mouths added a tinge of passion. It grew somewhat deeper as they began to taste each other. The candy hearts left a sweet flavor in their mouths, and since they were Clark's favorite and all, tasting more of her seemed like the logical thing to do.

Clark reluctantly ended the kiss, but still hovered mere inches from her mouth as his thumb lightly grazed her bottom lip. He fluttered his eyelids open and waited for her response.

Chloe's eyes remained closed, her lips staying parted for a few more seconds. Finally, she opened them dreamily and gazed glossy-eyed into his deep green eyes. She seemed to be at a loss for words, which doesn't happen very often for Chloe Sullivan.

Ending the silence, Clark cleared his throat with a small smile and looked at the final two candies.

'I 3 you' and 'marry me' were all that was left. His cheeks flushed a light shade of red. Although he did love Chloe, and was pretty sure he was _in_ love with her, saying it out loud seemed like a bad idea. He didn't want to scare her off by saying it too soon. Despite that, he couldn't quite stop himself from thinking that the remaining hearts almost seemed like a timeline. A tiny smile traced his lips at the thought.

Chloe finally took her eyes off him to see what he was smiling at. Her eyes grew slightly at the implication, but she returned his smile looking dazed.

"Well," Clark said, chuckling lightly at his uncharacteristic assertiveness, "This day doesn't have to be a total waste you know." Chloe still looked dumbstruck so he continued; "Want to be my Valentine and go out to dinner tonight?" The famous Kent smile punctuated his sentence.

Still shocked, she stumbled over her words but managed to get out "Yes, where are we going?"

"Well, _dates_ usually have some element of surprise." He accentuated the word 'dates' and flashed his pearly whites for another heart-melting grin.

He could hear her heart beating 100 miles an hour and was elated to know he still had that affect on her. She nodded, still looking flustered, but ecstatic.

"I'll pick you up at eight," he gleamed. She nodded with a little too much enthusiasm than she intended to let on. "Oh, and Chloe?"

"Yeah?" she asked dizzily.

He cupped her face and brought her in for another sweet kiss. Then he was off. But first he snatched up the two conversation hearts. He figured someday he would need them again. A wide grin spread across his face as he caught a fleeting glimpse of Chloe's eyes-closed lips-puckered expression before he sped off into the city.

His ear-to-ear beaming smile was still there when he got home, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.


End file.
